Guardian Angel of the power rangers
by Evil Bunny03
Summary: Everyone knows the story about the legendary power rangers but that story is about to change as someone new enter's the picture. She has no idea why she is here or how but she soon learn's that her journy is longer than any ranger in histoy. ON HOLD!
1. prolouge and ch 1 party crashers

Guardian of the Power Rangers

Guardian of the Power Rangers

Prologue

Long ago on a distant planet lived a very powerful race of people. But when darkness was coming the King and Queen hade to send their child somewhere safe. The darkness was after her. Although she didn't know at the time how much power she possessed or the prophecy decided centuries before. Let's learn that child's story.

Every one knows the story of the legendary Power Rangers but what would happen if the story were different? Would thing be easy for them or harder. What if some one entered the picture, because their fantasy became a reality. This special person has a long journey ahead of them but what if all this happened because they wrote it that way. Not knowing that the world her parents sent her to be safe was about to be destroyed.

How It Started

_Rock a by baby in the tre. The song was cut of by yells and screams filled the air as the baby's eyes watched her mother spin a round as her father rushed over. "Melody we must hurry its coming". "But the baby the queen said with worried eye's. The King turned to one of his guards. "Take your men guard the women he ordered. The guard hurried from the room the king turned to his wife. "It's time he said as Melody picked up the crying baby and placed her on the floor in the middle of the large symbol painted on it. The king and queen stood on either side of the child. Putting their hands together they started to chant._

_As they chanted their hands started to glow a bright gold light and it filled the room the amulate around the baby's neck did to. A tube appeared around them and lifted the baby up then shot away along with the baby away from the planet being destroyed to one that the darkness could never find her. In the nursery the king held the crying queen " Melody she is safe now in another place and time the darkness will never find her. The door was knocked down as dark creatures flowed in just as blue/green eyes shot open._

Chapter 1

Party Crashers

The door was knocked down as dark creatures flowed in just as blue/green eyes shot open. The girl with the blue green eyes rolled over to turn her beeping alarm clock off. She at up and stretched she heard a nock at the door and looked over to see her mother coming in with a tray of food. "Good morning birthday girl sleep well"? " Kinda I had the dream again the girl said. Well it's only a dream now hurry up and eat your food she said placing the tray beside her daughter you guest's will be here in a few hours. Just as her mom was about to leave the room she spoke up Mom! Yes Sam her mom said turning around. " Mom can you tell me about the night you found me? Sam

watched as her mom sold the story. "It was 10 years ago to this day I was in the living room and I heard a nosie I just thought it was thunder from the storm. But then a white light filled the sky and all the lights went out I went outside to see if the rest of the street was out and thee you were on my porch wrapped in a gold blanket and you were wearing that pendant she said pointing to the necklace around Sam's neck. Why do you ask Sam? It's nothing never mind moms just forget it. The door closed behind her as she left. Sam sighed and thought " why do I have that dream every night and the necklace I see the baby wearing is the same as mine"? Sam ate her food for a few minutes and walked over to her laptop on her desk and opened it to see her story and started to type. Sam started a new chapter. Welcome to your destiny. _"I'm a what Sam managed to say as she looked at the giant floating head in the tube. You're the guardian and you need to hurry the rangers need your help… _for an hour Sam worked on her story when her mom came in. " Sam you need to get ready it's almost time for the party." Sam look at her clock before jumping out of her chair and ran to the bathroom to get ready. Sam's mom went over to her laptop and saw the story shook her head and closed the laptop.

An hour later Sam was dressed in a pair of her favourite jeans her running shoes and the new top she bought the weekend before. All her friends waited down stair waiting Sam came down the stairs and every one screamed HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAM! A huge smile came to her face and her best friend Dezaray ran and hugged her. For hours Sam and her friends played, danced and just hade a great time. At 11:45 her mother called everyone to the dinning room for food and cake. Sam stood in front of the cake and watched the ten-flames dance. Go one Sam make a wish her mother urged her. Sam closed her eyes and said in her head I with my fantasy was a reality then she blew the candles out. So what did you with for her friend Laura asked? I can't tell you Sam told her. Oh come on just a hint aura begged some more. No Sam said again but time for prezzies Sam said with a smile. For 10 minutes Sam ripped wrapping paper and hugged each of her friends for the gifts. At 11:57 all the presents were open and every one was about to go watch a movie but then one of the kids pointed and said look there's one left. Sam grabbed it "that's weird I swear I opened all of them oh well she said and opened the box inside was the most beautiful necklace she hade ever seen with a weird syble at the bottom and 6 colour beads 3 on each side of the pendant 1 blue, 1 yellow, 1 black, 1 red, 1 pink and 1 white. Sam slipped the necklace over her neck and then the clock stroked 12 and chimed threw the house the necklace started to glow and then the door was knocked down and all the windows shattered and the ground started to shake Earth quake every one yelled people were screaming but it got louder at dark shadows started to come threw the windows and door. Sam knew wheat they were they were from her dream. They attacked every one. Every one was running but Sam was frozen one of the creatures saw her and came at her Sam got control of her body. There were to many all Sam could say was at the top of her lungs STOP! Every thing turned white and disappeared. Sam looked around at nothing all there was all she could see was white. "Samantha a voice she new so well came from behind her." Sam turned to see the floating head of Zordon.

--

Hope everyone liked the first chapeter i will post the second chapeter as soon as i can. Tell me what you think


	2. Welcome to Angel Grove

Welcome to Angel Grove

Welcome to Angel Grove

STOP! Sam screamed at the top of her lunges and then everything turned white then there was nothing to see. Sam spun around trying to find someone or anything but then a voice she knew so well called her name, "Samantha" called the voice. Sam spun around to see the floating head of Zordon.

OMG! Your.. No no… you're not real. I know I hit my head in the earthquake… yaya that make's sense.. Sam continued to talk to her self. "Samantha calm down please," Zordon asked. Sam's eye's widened omg now your talking to me. "How are you talking to me your not real you're a character in a TV show" Sam said looking at him. But I do know that you thought I was real Zordon replied looking at the girl. How did y- Zordon cut into Sam's sentence. "How did I know that you wrote a fantasy and wished every year for it to become a reality?

Sam was shocked when she heard what Zordon said. "How did you know I wished for that every year or ever that I had a fantasy". "I've bin watching you your entire life waiting for this day," Zordon said. " What make's today so special Sam asked.

"Today is the ten year anniversary of your birth and the day when you learn who you really are," Zordon answered. "Who I am," Sam asked with a confused face. "Never mind just tell me where I am and where is my family and friends" Sam asked on the verge of tears. "They stopped" Zordon told her. Stopped what do you mean" Sam said this time in tears. "You made a wish for everything to stop so everything so it did time stopped and will stay stopped till you can change the past," Zordon explained. Sam was now panicking (**A/N do you blame her).**

"Change the past what past what past" Sam asked trying to stay calm. "Your past Samantha I know this is a lot to take in and your handling it which is surprising considering your only ten I'm going to explain everything but first I need to get you somewhere safe" Zordon explained to her. "Wha- Sam started to ask but was cut of when her and Zordon were teleported in a flash of black and white streaks.

When they landed Sam's legs gave out from under her and when everything came into view. Sam stood up and looked around at all the panels the flashing lights and the large crystal ball then her eye's landed and the giant tube with Zordon in it. "Welcome Samantha to the command centre" Zordon spoke. OMG! Was Sam was able to say because she was afraid she was about to pass out. "How can I be here " Sam asked still shocked. When Zordon didn't answer Sam got worried.

" Zordon please tell me what's going on before I go insane even though I think I already am". Zordon started his long explanation. "You know that ten years ago on a very stormy night you mother found you on a door steep with the pendent you wear around your neck. Sam nodded her head and looked down at her pendant. Before Zordon could continue Sam asked the 2 questions' that have bin eating at her for years. "Zordon do you know were the pendant came from or even what it means and also do you know about my dreams that I have all the time.

"Yes I do know about all of that. When you were born it was not in the year 1998 but thousands and thousands of years ago before your world was born and the first earth lived". "First earth Zordon your not making any sense" Sam told him. "There was an earth before yours but there was a great battle the one you know every well the battle of good and evil. But on a distant planet lived a very powerful race of people. On that planet a prophecy was foreseen.

"Prophecy Zordon what does this have to do with me" Sam asked. " In the prophecy it said that a baby would be born with great power beyond imagination. With this power she must learn to control to save past present and future,

Darkness will fallow to stop the one who mush save them all" Zordon resided the prophecy.

"She must learn Sam trailed of before gasping omg you think this has to do with me"? Sam learned against the panel to keep her self from collapsing. " Samantha please listen you know the story you wrote it your self your dreams were the day your parents your real parent's sent you to the future away from the darkness. They did it for your safety you were only a baby." Zordon explained to her but she didn't believe it tears fell from her eyes.

They were silent for a few moments. Sam was the first to speak. "I'm that little baby from my dreams those creature's from my dream were the darkness and they came to my party. How did they find me I thought you said my parent's made sure I was safe away from all this." Sam asked will tears filling her eyes. "Yes that was you in your dreams and yes that was the darkness that was at your party and how I found you I have no idea but you are safe here." Zordon said hoping to re-and sure her. Sam slide to the ground and was shaking a lot she looked up to see a robot coming toward her. I YI YI (**A/N hope I wrote that right if not tell me.) **

"It's ok Sam" Alpha told her. Sam looked at him " How is it ok my world was just pulled out from under me and now I'm here because I made a stupid wish" Sam half cried half screamed. Alpha turned to Zordon. " I think she need's some air teleport her to the landing zone were the rangers will be." Zordon told Alpha. ' Are you sure that's a good idea what if she runs or get hurt or Zordon cut him off I'm sure she will be fine she just need's to gather her thought's it's a lot to take in. Ok Zordon Alpha said.

Alpha walked over to the crying girl who heard everything and asked " is it ok if I teleport you Sam'"? Alpha asked. Sam stood up and whipped her eyes and nodded her head. Before Alpha was about to send her off Zordon spoke. " Welcome to Angel Grove Samantha" With those last words she was gone in a stream of black and white.

--

Hey every one I hope you liked this chapter I know my first one was short but I will try to make the chapters longer. So I'm going to be starting this story with the power ranger's movie and threw the seasons so if you have any ideas or comment's tell me. Luv ya


	3. Meeting the Rangers Sorta

Meeting's

Meeting's

The streak of black and white flew threw the sky from the command centre when it stopped Sam landed behind some tree's still a bit shaky but she stayed standing. Sam looked around and heard many voices scream and cheers. Sam walked around the tree's to find a huge crowd of people surrounding at large circle that looked like a dartboard with many rings of colours. Sam weaved threw the people and stood near the front to watch.

With the rangers

"Whoa come on guy's were out of here," Rocky said with excitement. "Easy Rocky" Kim said standing next to him. Tommy looked at him watch " ok guy's were 15 seconds from the drop zone". Every one cheered. "All right pin heads the stealth eagle's about to flight" Bulk said putting him glove's on. "Well lead on fly boy's" Aisha said pointing to the door. Bulk and Skull nodded to each other before Skull opened the door. They were both hit with strong wind, they both held onto the doorframe. Both of there jaws fell. "That's a lot of air" Skull said "After you Skull" Bulk urged. Skull turned to him. "What are you crazy this was your idea" he said pointing to the sky then the ground. "Hey guy's" Kim called. "Huh" they both said and turned. "You might want to slip those on" Kim said pointing to the two black pairashoot's behind her. "Good idea" they both said and went to grab them. Billy looked at his watch. " Ok guy were 3 second from the drop zone Aisha your on". "Yes" Aisha cheered before jumping out of the plane pretending to plug her nose. Adam was next he jumped out yelling undertow. Billy jumped crying all systems go. Rocky followed close behind. The only rangers left were Tommy and Kim. They both stood in the doorway. They looked down. Kim put a hand on Tommy's shoulder. " Show them your stuff," she said. Tommy nodded and jumped. "Surf's up" he called with the board on him feet. Kim turned around and gave Bulk and Skull a thumbs up. " Catch you on the flip side" Then she did a back flip out the door. All the rangers were doing many tricks and flips in the air before coming into a big circle holding hands they were all laughing. "Ok guy's let's break" Tommy said. They all let go and when they were far enough apart they pulled their shoots.

**Back on the ground.**

The announcers voice came over the PA system "With the arrival of O-Ryan's comment only two day's away The Jump-A-Thone is raising money for the conservatory donate money over by the fire department booth. Now everyone put your hands together here come's the team from Angel Grove high. Every one cheered and looked up and the six colours in the sky. Sam clapped along with everyone. A boy about her age stood beside her with his dad behind him. The boy turned. "All right Dad pay close attention this is how the pro's do it". "Hey I didn't do so bad," he told his son. "You landed in the parking lot it was embarrassing", he said looking at his dad. Sam gave a small laugh even though she knew who he was and that he was going to say that it still made her laugh. Sam thought to her self. "Just like the movie, it feel's good to laugh after my day". Sam looked back at the landing circle. The announcer came back one. " The begging of the team make's his final approach it's Adam and… a perfect landing dead center. Right behind him is skydiver Billy perfect and skydiver number 3 is Kimberly and a third perfect landing. Here comes Rocky who land's right on target, and here comes Aisha making a perfect five landings. Finally Tommy Oliver can he make it six for six"? "Ya go Tommy," The boy yelled making Sam laugh she knew the out come but she was still excited. " Watch out for the ground now can he do it and he does making a new city record". The announcer said as the crowd scream with excitement. The buy and his dad high fived. " Lets go," he said pulling his father with him. Sam fallowed but not to close so no one noticed. Fred ran over to Tommy. " Looking good up there," he said congratulating Tommy. "Hey thanks man maybe next time you can join us". Fred's face lit up. "Really could I' he asked looking at his father. "Ya well talk about that Fred in about ten or twelve years" he replied making Tommy laugh. Tommy turned his head and his eye's landed on Sam. She was about five foot two hade shoulder length blonde hair. She was wearing a simple tee with light jeans and black runners. Her blue/green eyes were so familiar. Tommy was snapped out of his thoughts when his team came over Cheering. "Guy's we did it" Kim cheered "That was awesome" Billy said "Wonderful" Aisha added. "Thanks guy's you to" Tommy said to his friends. "Hey has anyone seen Bulk or Skull" Billy asked looking up at the sky. "Ernie is serving free desert with lunch they probably landed on the roof." Aisha said with the laugh and everyone else laughed to.

**At the Plane**

"You guy's better hurry up and jump were running out of fuel" The pilot said over the pa. "I gota be the eagle I'm gona be the eagle" Bulk said pulling the pairashoot on. Skull came beside him and pulled his helmet on. "Come on baby" Skull yelled putting an arm around Skull and pulled him out of the plane. They were both screaming. "hey let go of me" Bulk yelled at Skull 'I want my mommy" Skull cryed.

With the ranger's

The rangers were all roller blading in the park and they were all cheering and Billy gave Aisha a high five will Tommy said," let's rock and roll". They were all having a great time seeing who could get to their destination first. "Hey let's tack a short cut" Tommy called to the other as he made a sharp turn. They all called "right behind you". They all jumped of the wall landing and skated threw a construction site. As they Bulk and Skull landed at the site. "Hey this doesn't look like the target landing zone where's the free food" Skull asked Bulk. "You idiot and your kicking and screaming threw of the stealth eagle's scence of direction," Bulk snapped back. When they landed on the ground a guy came over to them. "Hey guy's what do think your doing" the guy asked. While a bunch of people from the site watch and pointed at Bulk and Skull. The two looked at each other." Were from the Angel Grove building inspector office'. Bulk told the man. "Ya that building's suppose to be over there" Skull said pointing at the building they were working on at pointed the other side of the site. "Ya and what's that guy doing over there without proper foot protection' Bulk added. "Who's in charge around here" they both asked before they both took turns saying huh a bunch of time's while the construction worker looked from one to the other. He was snapped back to reality when some one called Dave and his head snapped were he was called. He looks back at Bulk and Skull. "Go ahead Dave" Skull said pointing were he was called. That was a close one' Skull told Bulk. Bulk agreed. "You hungry' Skull asked looking at his friend. Skull nodded and said 'All way's".

The construction team gathered around Dave as he kneeled down at the weird thing on the ground with what looked like a face on it. "What in the world is it' he asked no one in particular. "No idea" a guy with black curly hair said. 'let's get a crane in here" Dave said standing up. The two men stood on the face and hooded the crane up and then gave the person controlling it the signal to lift it. As it started to rise every one stood back as smoke came out of the hole. Everyone watched as what looked like a hand holding an egg came up and stopped. "Incredible what do you think it is" Dave asked the curly haired guy next to him. "No idea" he replied' as he stepped forward his hand out about to touch the egg when he was almost touching it when purple electricity shot toward him and throwing him back about five feet or so. Dave ran and kneeled next to his friend. "John hey John are you all right" Dave got no response.

Back with the rangers

They were all still roller blading when Rocky called out "Hey guy's let's get something to eat". But a beeping sound came from Tommy's wrist "Hold on" Tommy said making everyone stop and look around. "Let's go over there" Tommy said pointing to a bunch of tree's. Every one gathered around Tommy. "What's up Alpha' Tommy said into his communicator. "Ranger's Zordon need's you at the command center it's urgent' Alpha told them. "Were on our way" Tommy told the robot. But they didn't know that Sam stood a few feet away listening. She fallowed them well ran to keep up with the skaters. The rangers stood in a line and held the communicators as they teleported out. But Alpha or Zordon must have know Sam was close by and teleported her after them.

Command Center

Alpha was freaking out and walking from panel to panel as there was a lot of sirens and beeping. "I YI YI Zordon" Alpha cried. Then the ranger's teleported in. " Alpha what's going on" Tommy asked as the rangers ran over to him. Tommy didn't get his answer. Since Sam wasn't expecting the teleport when she landed she fell to the ground with a loud BANG! The rangers turned around to find her sitting on the ground and her eyes wide.

Hey every one hope you liked the next chapter I'll try to get the next one up soon but I can't think of how the rangers will react to finding Sam in the command center. If you find any spelling mistakes tell me and I'm sorry but I suck at spelling. And tell me what you think of the story so for. Luv ya


	4. Out With the Rangers

Who Are You

**Out With The Rangers**

Command Center

Alpha was freaking out and walking from panel to panel as there was a lot of sirens and beeping. "I YI YI Zordon" Alpha cried. Then the ranger's teleported in. " Alpha what's going on" Tommy asked as the rangers ran over to him. Tommy didn't get his answer. Since Sam wasn't expecting the teleport when she landed she fell to the ground with a loud BANG! The rangers turned around to find her sitting on the ground and her eyes wide. Sam saw that all the rangers were staring at her and so she used her hands and feet and pushed her self as far away from them as she could till she collided with one of the panel's and stopped. The rangers all looked at each other then back at Sam. Adam was first to speak up. "Who are you and how did you get here," he asked. Sam didn't answer she just looked at Zordon. Adam walked over to her and held out his hand. Sam took it and Adam pulled her to her feet. "Thanks", Sam said and Adam just gave her a smile. "Who are you", Kim asked looking at the kid in front of her and saw that she looked scared. "Ranger's this is Samantha she was brought her from the future she need's our protection" Zordon's voice filled the Command Center. The team turn to Zordon and Sam just stood in the middle of the of the circle area with panels surrounding her. The beeping and sirens got louder. "I Yi Yi Zordon" Alpha cried " Alpha what's going on" Tommy asked going into leader mode. "A massive serge of evil energy is over ridding our sensors I YI YI YI YI", Alpha told him. Hearing this Sam's head shot up and she walked over to the Rangers and looked at Zordon. "Rangers you must act swiftly the planet if in grave danger", Zordon explained. " Danger from what?" Kim asked. "6,000 years ago a morphological being known as Ivan Ooze ruled the world in terrier. He was completing construction of his ultimate weapons twin machines capable of enslaving the entire universe." Zordon told the rangers. "What happened to them?" Rocky asked. "A group of young worriers like your selves loured him into a hyper lock chamber and buried him deep under ground. But the chamber has bin accidentally opened you must return it to the depths before it's opened and Ivan escapes", Zordon told the rangers. "His machines were buried near the chamber if Ivan escapes he's sure to find them" Alpha added. "Use extreme caution rangers you are dealing with and evil here beyond imagination" Zordon told them with worry in his voice. "Don't take what Zordon say's lightly," Sam told the rangers. They all turned and looked at her. "How do you know about Ivan", Aisha asked. "umm… uh…" was all Sam could say. "Ranger's there is time for explanations later but now you need to go and make sure that the chamber is still closed" Zordon told them and they nodded. "But what about Sam" Billy asked I though we were supposed to protected her. "Take her with you ", Zordon replied. Sam heard this and "WHAT!" Sam shouted the rangers jumped and looked at her. Sam pushed by them. "No I'm staying here someone need's to help you" Sam snapped. " Sam everything happens for a reason you must go with the rangers to help." Zordon told the girl "I thought you told me I hade to change the past I won't leave you" She said back. "Alpha prepare teleportation," Zordon told the robot. Tears threatened to fall from the girl's eyes. Tommy walked over to the girl and placed a hand on her shoulder just as they were teleported away in streakes of white, blue, red, black, yellow, pink, and white/black.

**Dig site**

Two security guards where there to watch the egg for the night. Then in red electricity came Zedd, Rita, Goldar and the pig (a/n sry don't know his name). "Why should I care about some stupid egg!" Rita asked Zedd. "This is no ordinary egg" Zedd told her. Catching the attention of one of the guards. "well I say we hard boil hat thing" Rita snapped back,. "I'm with her I'm hungry" the pig grunted then Goldar smacked him. "That's because you're a pig" he told him. "Hey Kurt get a load of this" the guard said waking his friend. "No need to wake him infact why don't you take one your self" Zedd said raising his staff then both guards got his with electricity then they both fell. "I could do that I just chose not to" the pig spoke up. "Put a lid on it" Goldar snapped. "After 2000 years of searching your finally within my reach, now lets crack this egg" Zedd said raising his staff. The group watched ass the hand opened and the egg cracked halfway down the center and the two sides fell open. Rita walked over and put her finger in the goo and swirled her finger around before pulling it out. "You spent 2000 years searching for a tub of snot" she questioned before slicking the goo of her finger back into the egg.

"Patience motor mouth watch" Zedd told her as she backed away from the egg. The purple goo rose and started to form a body then when it did the creature let out a yawn and stretched. He then held his head and cracked his neck both way's. "Ladies and Gentlemen the Ooze is back," he announces. "He's so handsome" Rita said looking him up and down. "Why thank you," he told Rita. " I am lord Zedd sworn enemy of all thing's good and decent it's an honour to finally meet you." "How can I ever repay you" Ivan asked. "Do you recall the name Zordon of Eltar"? Zedd asked. Ivan threw his hands up and let purple electricity toward the sky and let out a cry of anger. When he brought his hands back down he was breathing hard. "I think he's heard of him" the pig told everyone. "I want to destroy Zordon so I can once again rain supreme". Zedd told him. "I will not only destroy Zordon I will obliterate his existence and his legacy as if Zordon of Eltar never existed." Ivan said with pride. "Finally a real man" Rita said looking at Zedd.

"We shall leave you to spread your evil ways let's go Rita" Zedd said as the group turned and disappeared in a red flash. After they left Ivan sniffed the air. "Smell's like teenagers" he said with a growl.

**With the rangers**

The rangers landed at the dig site on a pile of rocks. Sam pull away from Tommy and to the bottom of the small pile. Tommy looked at her and he could have sworn he saw a tear fall from her eyes. "What ever happened to this girl it must have bin big I've never felt someone's shoulders so tense. Tommy thought to him self. "Anybody see anything" Aisha asked snapping Tommy out of his thoughts. He looked around. "Let's take a look up there" Tommy said pointing to his right. They all started to walk but Sam stood still. Rocky came up behind her and gave her a little push and they kept walking. Sam stayed at the back with rocky beside her, "you know for a kid you're age you look awfully worried how old are you" he ask her. "Just turned ten" why do you ask Sam, said turning to look at him. "Because the way you look right now it seam's like your twenty with the world on your shoulders" Rocky said back. "Well then you have your entire world ripped out from under you and have a complete stranger tell you that you have to save the world you grow up pretty fast" Sam said walking ahead of Rocky leaving him sorta shocked. When the group got to the top of the fill they all ducked under the yellow tape into a roped of space with a giant egg in the middle. The smell from the egg was horrible.

"What is that" Aisha asked as Kim walked closer to it. Some one grabed Tommy's sholder and spun him around HEY! He souted causing every the rangers to jump to face him and Kim let out a small scream. But Sam stayed quiet and saw the man in front of her. "What are you kids going here" the security guard asked. Hearing his voice made Sam clench her hands into fists, she held them so tight her knuckles turned white. Billy and Adam noticed and looked at each other then back at the girl. Her eye's full of hate.

"You haven't by any chance seen a morphological being lurking around here" Kim asked the guard. "A morphological being" the guard repeated. "ya" Kim said quickly. "What the heck is that.. Wait a second did it look something like this" the guard asked before changing into Ivan Ooze causing the rangers to jump back and with out thinking kept Sam behind them all and they stood in a fighting stance. "eww gross" Kim said with disgusts. "Your to kind allow me to introduce my self I'm the galactictly feared, globally refilled, virtually despised, they call me Ivan Ooze" he announced to the group. Sam dropped too a fighting stance in front of Rocky, beside Billy and Adam. The three watched and saw that in she was ready to throw her self at Ooze. Billy but a hand on her shoulder to hold her back while Rocky spoke up "Well pack your bag's cuz were sending you right back to were you came from." Rocky said pointing at Ooze. Ivan leaned toward the team while they learned back. "Gee a teenager with a big mouth… not much has changed in 6,000 years," he said flatly. "Actually a lot's changed you see with a little surgery you might not look so ugly" Sam piped up. Ooze turned to her while Tommy gave a smile. Girl's got gut's I'll give her that he though. "Well lookey here a little kid who doesn't know when to stay quiet, you must not know who your dealing with" Ivan spat back causing her to flinch. "Then I guess neither do you mister raisin head" Kim shot back to keep the focus of the kid. "Really" was all Ooze said with his hand on his hips? "Ya were the power Rangers" Tommy said stepping a step forward. "Wow wee where's my autograph book Ivan said with fake joy. "Power Rangers huh Zordon still has a bunch of kids doing his dirty work" Ivan said as he walked threw the tape and turned bake around. "Well meet my kids" Ivan yelled and threw his arms up and purple electricity hit the ground and a swarm of miny Ivan's stood there. Ivan's laugh filled all there ears. The rangers looked at each other. Aisha turned to Sam to see her eye's wide.

"From this moment forth the world as you know it no longer to existe, welcome to my nightmare" he let out one more laugh before diapering in a streak of purple and in the distance you could hear his say bibi kiddies. "He's gone," Rocky said in shock. "Thanks for pointing out the obvious Rocky" Sam snapped. Adam turned to her. "Hey kid you know how to fight," he asked. Sam smirked. "A bit but if it means getting back to the command center faster cuz I doubt any of you will send me back. "The miny Ooze's started toward them and they backed up till they hit the edge. "What are we going to do" Kim asked. Billy looked behind them. "Look's like there's plenty of room down there" Billy told tem all. "Go guy's" Tommy called before roundhouse kicking the Miny Ivan's away as they all ducked under the rope. Rocky and Aisha Jumped first fallowed by Billy and Adam the Finally Kim they all looked up to see Sam half under the rope. "Jump kid Rocky called". Sam looked down "I hate heights" she said under her breath. Sam closed her eyes and jumped when she landed she fell forward Kim caught her. "You ok" Kim asked Sam nodded "I'm fine I just hate heights". The group looked back to see Tommy diving over the rope then landed in front of them and they all stood in a fight stance.

"Lets take these beast" Adam called.  
"Spread out" Tommy told them and the rangers went in different directions. Sam stood still and waited. Tommy grabbed the pipe that held the rope and it broke then the Ooze's jumped down. Tommy held the pipe behind him. "Welcome to my nightmare" he said the beast's. He hit one with the pipe kicked another to the ground. "Hey head's up" Tommy called to one of the beast's before kicking it in the head. They all ran after different rangers and about 3 ran at Sam who just smirked.

She flipped over the 3 and kicked then kicked 2 in the back causing them to fall into the third and they each hit the ground. Sam smiled but one stood up and ran to her and Sam took of with the creature hot on her tail.

Adam had one after him. "Hey ever play kick the can" he asked the creature before throwing the can on his foot at the creature and it caught it. The creature was bent over so Adam rolled over it's back. The creature threw a punch Adam ducked and threw one at the creature before spinning around backwards knocking its feet out from under it.

Aisha hade one running after her so she stopped and the creature jumped at her so Aisha ducked and the creature flew over her head. 2 more came and they both grabbed one of her arms. Aisha pulled the together so they head butted. "Kiss and make up" she yelled. They didn't let go. They pulled her so her arms were crossed, and she flipped over she pulled the creatures back together and turned so she could flip them on to there back's and the let go.

Billy kicked one three times and it fell to the ground. Kim had on each side of her so she jumped and kicked them both at the same time both fell but one stood up and ran after her. Rocky threw punches and kicks then caught the creature with his leg and they but fell but rocky just jumped up and the creature stayed down.

Adam ran on to the wheel of the bulldozer. "hey let me get the door" he told the creature that fallowed him. Adam grabbed the door and flew it opened and hit the creature in the face and the glass shattered.

Sam ran over to the others she grabbed the creature that was chasing her by the arm and flipped it over then slammed her fist into it's stomach and then her fist was covered with purple goo. "When you Ooze you lose" She told the knocked out creature.

Another came up behind her and grabbed her throwing her a few feet.

Kim ran put her foot on a rock and back flipped over the creature before slamming her foot into it's chest "Sit down" she ordered. A group of five started over to her. "See ya" she called before backhand springing away. "Right behind you Kimberly' Billy called doing the same only a few feet behind her. The creatures that were on the ground stood up and fallowed the pink and blue rangers. Rocky knocked one more creature to the ground. And ran after Billy and Kim who landed on either side of Tommy. "You ok" Kim asked as Rocky and Aisha were soon beside them. Sam was thrown by on of the creature over by the group she rolled a bit before stopping. Rocky helped her up. "You ok" Rocky asked in a worried voice. "I will be" Sam said putting on a brave face but her entire body hurting. Adam was soon rolling to a stop in front of them. "Adam!" Aisha call before her and Kim pulled him to his feet.

"They have us cornered" Aisha called "We can't hold them of" Billy said after her. The creatures soon were all together and the Rangers were backing up closer to the wall. "There's to many" Sam told them all in a weak voice. "I think it's time you all morphed" she said quickly after. Rocky gave her a look that said how do you know "Just do it I'll explain later we need to hurry" Sam said this time to Tommy who nodded. "Right!

"It's Morphin Time"

They all morphed. But after they all noticed the creatures were gone. Sam walked over and stood in-between Rocky and Adam. "Were did they go" Sam asked the team. "Head's up guy's over there" Rocky said pointing to a building were the last creature was just disappearing. "Careful it could be a trap" Tommy warned them all they all nodded. "Rocky, Adam stay close to Sam" Tommy told his two team mates. They nodded. Adam hade his arm just behind her and Rocky was half shielding her body. They all started to walk toward the building. Sam was a little jumpy she knew if they didn't hurry thing's were going to go wrong and Adam noticed. He put his hand on her small shoulder. Sam only came up to about him shoulder. "It's going to be ok we wont let anything happen to you" Adam said hopping to re and sure her. Sam just gave a weak smile. But in her head she knew that no matter what she will still be to late.

**Hey every one hoped you liked the new chapter and I forgot but here it is I do not own power rangers I only own Sam and I hope to put the next chapter up in the morning but it's almost midnight so goodnight and I promise new chapter at noon.**

**And pleases review tell me what you think what to change and just say that I should keep going or to just end it cuz I won't write it don't tell me to keep going. Just to clear a few things up I know it's weird to have a ten year old but hey Justin was ten when he was on the show and yes just like Justin Sam can fight. **

**Luv ya all **


End file.
